wiki_oc_worldfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hilo:Madam Negra/@comment-95.18.242.92-20150715154703/@comment-95.18.242.92-20150718112655
I know this is not a good time to write a letter, but I had to, I'm not starting too well, if someone has found the letter meant that I have committed suicide, but no one will be found because I did not care no one, no one to realize that I was born, there should be born dead and wished I had not suffered in this way, the way in which I suffered, and felt. Why? I want to kill myself, because I'm an idiot who can not raise their problems, and has no value at all, that I am a coward, think of me what you will, but at least I have my reasons Not ?, Why? I feel guilty about what I'm doing. I think there should have been born, and all they tell me, I also I would say to myself many times, even my mother has told me he did not want me brought into this world, and if your mother tells you that it's true Not ?, my mother always hated me I have not done anything bad to say, but said that if it were not for my not have many fights in the house, my parents divorced a few months ago, my father left my , my mother and my brothers, and my mother always me has thrown in my face, as if he had done it, I do not blame my father was an idiot, so of course I say, he married another woman, my mother even brought me into this world is crazy, in that I look like her, who prefers spending money money on booze, drugs and snuff, which feed their own children, who wanted to have it, because I do not I decided. I was born in the apartment of my house, because you had no money, and two, because she preferred his wine before me, do what you believe, how you can be so horrible mother, my mother let me drink, smoking and drug me to ten, and remember, prostituted me for money, but it all the money was only used me as a sexual tool, when my father was was buying alcohol, but when he left I had to rob me because if not, would not let me in the house and beat me for no reason. Before I had brothers, an older brother and a younger sister, but do not ask me what happened to them, my brother and me one day when we were playing together, I killed him playing, so do not I have told anyone, until now not care much about the truth, buried in the garden, and it is amazing that anyone noticing ever, and I said disappeared and did not know where I was, my mother did not care much, even a little, do not call the police and followed so calm, as if he had not had a child in his life, he only had like two kids, and my sister drowned in the bathtub, not even that I did, and since then was an only child. I studied when I was ten, and I was in a school where I was expelled because he was homosexual, and the director did not like it to be, which is not a disease be, homosexuals have done nothing wrong to be judged, sent to prison or even be discriminated against by society, doctors are studying homosexuals, like a contagious disease to others stick only to approach the person, then they took me to another school who insulted me by saying things such as bitch, fucking or fat, in fact it was not, and my young early age was anorexic, anorexic guy was weird because they were almost always the girls who were, so stop eating and I was staying bone, I could tell even the veins, people were staring at me, like a freak, and I wanted to be a normal bug, we like all the Paleolithic world not even know what that means, and when I'm asking people tell me things I did not understand the wildest you can think through your head, I say all, mocked me, I pushed on purpose, and was rejected by society, one day some friends in my class I was raped and beat me by look like a woman and being gay once done that I went home, and when my mother saw me in that state with very cracked face was bloodied, scarred and look seasoned, and broken and dirty clothes. My mother called the director, who hated me indeed, and wonder what has happened to get me made some foxes so to speak, and at night, the director who swear that killed him, as do again, he told my mother very true that was aggressive and had hurt a few of my colleagues, it was upside down but hey, the director advised him to take me to boarding school, and that made me take the internship, at the site of degenerated would pass fatal, I was forced to clean, cook, I left without eating, sexually abused me, beat me to have fun because there was no reason, they laughed at me and pointed, and one day I was tired, I escape. Then, after a while, I began to do drugs and drink alcohol, and I looked for another host family, but not if for better or worse, it was a nice family, a mother who cared for his children, a father I bought everything you wanted, and older than me son, who was an only child, I thought handsome and do not know why, it was very good and friendly, I fell in love without hesitation, the evil of his parents was always working, and at night, you feel just to be an only child, five years later, I was fifteen, I finally got a second of ESO, when you're in high school you think is eternal, and make you go slower day, one day I and my brother we were alone, the truth is that I do not remember much, but if anything, I began to kiss on the lips, not sure why, but I never took me about him, I wanted to continue with I wanted to do me, put me on his bed and kept kissing me, I started playing the body and told me he wanted me, he wanted me just for him and I never away from him, he was only with him, I believed everything I believed everything he told me, he always made me smile anyway, always succeed, and then want to know what happened, went to bed, the next morning, he did not remember anything what happened, I knew that everything I said yesterday was a lie, my mother, so to speak because he was not my real mother just treated me like part of the family, came to our room, and he said to come room, also used an excuse that we were, but it was not real, I gave him a kiss on the mouth, and he said, "let him alone," and not return it has direct word, had lost the love of my life, it was my brother, I remember also he told me he was sick. Sorry to bore you dear readers, surely no one is reading this, goodbye forever, after taking my life, I will remember as the damn who slept with his older brother for money, and the coward fled, kiss carefully from Drew Ryan Scott, and thank you for everything you did for me suffer, now is not nobody cares. And if I you want, really, I do not want to weep for me, I want to be a happy and fun funeral, and think that I am around you, in everything around you, in your hearts, get me with joy in your hearts, and think I'm in heaven, with angels holding me and looking after me, and if you cry is that you do not mind anything. Before I acogiera that family, I was sold as a human pet, I called puppy, the fact that it was small, and we that if it was, people were walking around me scared, I made pictures, like an animal in a locked cage, so I felt locked up like an animal, they laughed at me, saying what kind of animal it was, that race had, and what gave me more courage you know it was, they asked if it was male or female, and the man said that I was a female, a female named Yumi, if you knew is a Japanese name, meant arc, hence my hatred for that name, on to what I was saying, I felt trapped and fear of time, all those people who did not know at all, then one day, came a married couple with a young child, who looked like a naughty, and a big smile on his face couple, and told his parents he wanted they bought me, and so did I bought with money, and at home the heavier the child would not stop hitting me on the cheeks saying turns, turns, turns ... This is going to make me eternal and clear that if I brought his finger to my mouth, and then when I had the opportunity I bit, and if you could see tears saying made me pupa, his parents only listened to the child, and my version Do not have ?, saying it has hurt me without He has done nothing more false than has not done anything and cheeks I've done I right? I said while blushing cheeks, and highly colored by the blows, as I was pointing with his hand, I was again put in the cage, and I delvolvieron, the man who sold it to me, was not going to fight so easily from me, as expected Esto lo escribió Drew, nunca se le dio bien escribir en inglés, te lo resumo, su madre le torturaba, su padre le violo y le abandono, sus compañeros le violaron y le pegaron por parecer una mujer y por ser homosexual, las chicas le insultaban y le acosaban porque los chicos le miraban todo el dia, le expulsaron por ser homosexual, fue vendido como mascota humana, su hermano mayor le rompió el corazón y su mejor amigo le rechazo, pidele perdón a Drew o si no se lo diré a Jayk y a el no le gusta que se metan con su hermano pequeño